


Sidekick

by exotictoxics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan howell and phil lester are superheros, M/M, Phan Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	Sidekick

"Today was good wasn't it, Dan?" Dan looks up at me.  
"Yeah, But my face still hurts. That guy got me good, but I'm fine!"  
I frown and sit on the sofa patting the empty seat next to me.  
"Come here, let me see it."  
Dan rolls his eyes I always loved how brown his eyes are. I genteelly and slowly rub the burning red mark on his cheek hissing while I do, and without me thinking I lean in and plant a kiss on his bruise.  
"Phil, what are you-" I press my lips to his and a type of burning or electric feeling shoots through me passing every nerve in my body. Damn, such a feeling like this should be dangerous. I fist my hand in his hair pulling gently he groans into my mouth, his breath on my lips as I break the contact to calm myself.  
"You can't keep putting yourself in danger like this. I care to much about you to see you get hurt because of me."  
"Spending this time with you is amazing. I've never felt so alive like this before!" A lump began to form in my throat. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I couldn't. I grab him and pull his body against mine, holding him tight. "Look at me." Dan looks up at me with those mesmerizing eyes that melt my heart and I feel even more bad.  
"If anything happens to you I swear-"  
He stops me with his lips.  
"Nothing is going to happen to me, Phil. I'm your sidekick come on!"  
The way my name sounds coming from him makes my pants grow tighter, I want him to please me, I want him to be mine. My hands travel from his face; to his waist, and I pull Dan on me straddling him then carrying him to my bedroom and lay him down. I stand tall at the foot of the bed watching in amazement as Dan lays sprawled out on the bed, I take my mask off to see him better. He looks worried or scared, oh fuck I don't want him to feel afraid, I want to make him safe. My body acts before I can even think and I'm on him with my erection pressing against his stomach.  
"Don't worry, Howell. You're safe with me."  
And with those words his pale cheeks shade a pinkish red. My cock throbs in response and I press myself harder against him causing him to lose his breath. He's not the only one out of breath, I roll off of Dan and try to control myself while I'm laying next to him I knew he's going to be a bit concerned, so I order him to fetch a condom, hopefully I've known how to control myself before he finds it.  
The things this boy does to me, I can't get enough. Dan returns with the foil packet in hand, I sit on the edge of the bed and he stands before me biting his lip, I would love to bite his lip. Hard. I place my finger in between his teeth and order him to genteelly bite down grabbing hold of my glove then sliding my hand out to feel his skin. He's so beautiful, I place my finger under the edge of his mask and slowly pull it from his eyes, those dark brown eyes. My heart aches when I remove the mask and fully see the bruise. I try to push the thoughts of what could of happened to the back of my mind and focus on loving him. Dan places the foil packet to my lips and laughs.  
"What's funny?" Before he could answer I yank him him into my lap and kiss his perfect lips. He bites down on the tip of his red and blue colored fingers and removes his hand from the glove then places his hand on my face, I then begin to undress without breaking the hold or lips held. My careful hands explore him moving from his thighs, behind, up his back until I reach my targeted location, the zipper of his costume, and I begin to pull it down exposing his back.  
"Do you have any idea how perfect you are?"  
Dan's curious hands palm my erection through my pants, leans into me and whispers before slightly biting my ear lobe.  
"I think I have a idea."  
I tug at my zipper and slide out of my jeans and underwear letting my erection jump upward, Dan takes ahold of it and my hard member throbs under his touch, slowly stroking his hands up and down. I throw my head back moaning as he strokes my cock from the base, up the shaft, to the head sliding in his grip. I could no longer take it and switch the roles so I'm in control with both hands at either side of Dan, holding myself over him. For some reason I find it incredibly hard to hold myself up over him, like I'm weak not only in my body, but in my heart. I'm so weak around Dan, I wouldn't know how to live if something happened to him, I place the condom in between his teeth to assist me on opening it.  
"I think I need help putting it on too."  
Dan smirks and rubs his thumb over the tip of my cock before sucking and looking at me with lustful eyes.  
"You need help now do you?" He say's waving my limp cock left to right.  
"Maybe you need help getting hard first." Dan licks and strokes at the sensitive flesh licking up the shaft sucking on the head. Oh god, I want his entire mouth around me, I slowly push down on his head. His lips tighten around me and I moan as his mouth slowly surrounds me, his nose touching the base of my cock taking me all in. I grab hold of his hair and thrust myself into his mouth in and out until, he pulls back reviling my rock hard cock standing straight up. His red watering eyes match my gaze and Dan rolls the condom on me, he falls back and I push myself between his legs holding my cock in hand at his entrance.  
"If I'm hurting you tell me to stop."  
I carefully push the head in and he cries out burying his head in my shoulder, damn he's so tight! I move my hips pushing myself deep inside him until I reach my limit and look at him.  
"Are you okay? Should I stop?" I ask concerned.  
"No, keep going." I pull out and thrust in, he pulls me down into his kiss and I begin to speed up, his moans and grunts fill my mouth. The way his mouth taste is so undescribable, his lips, his tongue as it slides on mine, just sets me to flams. My hand grasps his throat and I begin to thrust faster forcefully pushing deeper even though I've reach my limit. I don't want to finish in missionary, I flip Dan over on his stomach and grab him by his hips, pulling his ass closer to my crotch and shoving my cock inside. I take ahold of both his hands and put them behind his back, and looked around trying to find something to bind his hands. I take the belt from my pants and wrap it around his wrist, so his face is buried in the pillow and his hands are useless. My force causes Dan to grunt with every thrust.  
"I-I'm close!"  
Fucking him faster, pulling out and pulling him by his hips to meet my thrust, in and out. Harder and faster.  
"Fuck, Dan!" I cum so pleasing and wanting.  
"You're turn." I whisper as I exit Dan and remove the condom, I untie him as well, the belt left marks. I lay back and Dan climbs on me sitting on my limp cock and starts stroking up and down his reasonable length. Dan grinds against my soft member and jerks his, the faces he's making causes my soft cock grow harder, but I ignore it. I stroke Dan's cock faster, rubbing the head and squeezing his ass, his perfect ass that is mine I slap it, his ass jumped.  
"I'm going to cum Phil!"  
And Dan finds his release shooting on my chest. His orgasm face is just beautiful, I look down at my chest and then at Dan smirking.  
"Oops." His delicious tongue licks at the cum and he kisses me before collapsing next to me, breathing heavily. Those brown eyes, his messy hair, the way his mouth is slightly open desperately trying to catch his breath, and- god everything about this man is just so beautiful. He looks at me with drunk looking eyes.  
"Your worth staring at for endless hours." His lips touch mine and the feeling of electricity runs through me once again.


End file.
